


Final Moments

by Team5



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team5/pseuds/Team5
Summary: Something I though of





	Final Moments

As the sun set, she could feel the warmth leave her face. Looking back to the world as all the color starts to fade, she remembers her time on the world. Walking down the sandy beach, she could feel all her senses drain away.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer to spend the last moments of your life, with your family?” The masked man asked her.

“I don’t want them to see me like this. I kinda own my mother. She did so much, yet I repaid so little.” She replied, looking at the distance with her head spinning with memories.

“I see child, this deal is very considerate of you.” The masked man said, while walking with her.

She closed her eyes, wanting to savor her last moments on earth, when her phone rang. Looking at the screen it flashed Mother, she suppressed a sad smile. Looking at herself she felt like her life was slowly draining from her. Declining the call, she dropped her phone, thinking about her sister.

“Are you sure about this? This could prove to be selfish to your mother. She raised you, at least gave her a final goodbye, child.” The masked man tilted his head in curiosity of this human's actions.

“Sometimes, facing your own actions is better than not. I am only here because of my mistakes, I do not want my mother, no, most importantly my sister to suffer from my mistakes.” She put her hand to her mouth trying not to cry.

She wants to turn back on the deal, but remembered why she was in this situation in the first place. Her own selfish deeds got herself and her family into this mess of a game of life or death. She was paying for her mistakes.  
“I do believe I don’t have much time, please give my sister this for her 18th birthday. I wanted to do it myself, but as you can see, I am fading to dust.” She joked while tears streamed down her face.

“Of course, child” The masked man bowed slightly, as he watched her fade away from existence forever.

The masked man looked at the small coloured box and noticed a key. Placing the small golden key, the box opened up to play the notes of “Wintergatan Marble Machine.” He closed the music box and placed it in his pockets, while walking to the beyond.


End file.
